


They Live

by spickandspock



Series: Caring [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, end of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, when brought back to life, are stronger than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Live

White. Everything was white and cold. For a moment, he wondered if his beliefs had been wrong and there was a heaven, which he had managed to find his way into. He quickly dismissed that though; his sins were too many and too great to be allowed into heaven. Purgatory or hell would be more likely. And, despite Dante's contradiction, hell was generally believed to be tortuously hot, fire and brimstone and lake of pain. He was in neither, it seemed. The smell of antiseptic hit his nose, sharp and pungent, and his mind informed him he was, in fact, in hospital. A personal hell, if not the spiritual one. 

Everything hurt, which he knew to be due to the fact that, as a former drug addict, they would give him nothing strong enough to ease his pain. He would simply have to bear it. 

His mind was still muddled, and confusion fogged his brain. How had he gotten there? Who had found him? Blinking blearily, he slowly moved his head to the side, hoping to find his saviour's face.

John. John, whose eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot and a bit too bright to pass as dry. John, whose cheeks were flushed and whose hands were trembling. John, whose whole body practically radiated worry and emotion. John. His John. His John was back and was reaching for him, was placing a warm hand on his arm and who was apologising in a shaky, choked voice. Sherlock simply offered a half-twitch if his lips instead of a full smile and covered John's hand with his own. 

They were both damaged, both hurt and afraid, but they were also loving and hopeful and stronger than they had been before. No words were needed as gentle touches and kisses expressed their sentiments properly. They both cared, they both hurt, and they both lived, together.


End file.
